Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Special Edition)
|RatingR1= PG |DateR2= |RatingR2= PG |Year= 2293 |ImageR2= Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country (Special Edition) DVD-Region 2.jpg |ImageMenuDisc1= Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country Special Edition DVD Main Menu 1.jpg |ImageMenuDisc2= Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country Special Edition DVD Main Menu 2.jpg }} Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Special Edition) is a two-disc Special Edition DVD of . The film is a slightly different cut from previous releases. Summary ;From the back cover :The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|''Enterprise]] leads a battle for peace in the most spectacular Star Trek adventure ever! After years at war, the Federation and the Klingon empire prepare for a peace summit. But the prospect of intergalactic glasnost with sworn enemies is an alarming one to Admiral Kirk (William Shatner). "They're animals!" he warns. When a Klingon ship is attacked and the Enterprise is held accountable, the dogs of war are unleashed again, as both worlds brace for what may be their final, deadly encounter. Directed by Nicholas Meyer ( ), this topical action-adventure soars with warp-speed excitement that's "impossible to resist" (James Verniere, Boston Herald). Co-starring Christopher Plummer.'' Chapters Like most or all DVDs, the film has been sectioned into chapters, similar to tracks on a CD. The titles of these chapters are listed below. Special Features Disc One *'Audio commentary' - A newly recorded vocal commentary track with director Nicholas Meyer and screenwriter Denny Martin Flinn. *'Text commentary' - Michael and Denise Okuda, co-authors of The Star Trek Encyclopedia, reveal Star Trek trivia and production notes specific to the events in the movie as the film plays. Disc Two *'The Perils of Peacemaking' - An insight into how real world events shaped the story of Star Trek VI and a brief look at how Nicholas Meyer's became involved in the film. Consists of interview footage with director Nicholas Meyer, executive producer Leonard Nimoy, Dr. Angela Stent from Georgetown University and Ambassador Dennis Ross from the Washington Institute for Near East Policy. *'Stories from Star Trek VI' - A collection of documentaries that cover an array of subjects regarding the production of the film. Descriptions of these documentaries are listed below. :It Started With a Story - The genesis of the idea of Star Trek VI and how it once was envisioned as a prequel film, titled: Star Trek: The First Adventure. :Prejudice - A documentary which includes an insight into Brock Peters' and Nichelle Nichols' reactions to some of their lines in the film. :Director Nicholas Meyer - A featurette in which cast members from Star Trek VI discuss their experiences of working with the director. :Shakespeare & General Chang - A documentary that looks at General Chang's affection for William Shakespeare's literary work. :Bringing it to Life - A look at the shooting of the film; from cinematography to production design to special effects. :Farewell & Goodbye - A featurette which includes a brief look at the filming of the final scene. *'The ''Star Trek Universe''' - A collection of documentaries that delve into facets of the film. Descriptions of these documentaries are listed below. :Conversations with Nicholas Meyer - Interview footage in which Nicholas Meyer discusses movie-making and his association with the Star Trek movies. :Klingons: Conjuring the Legend - An examination of the history and evolution of the Klingon species. :Federation Operatives - A look at some of the actors in the movie who have played other roles in the Star Trek franchise. :Penny's Toy Box - Penny Juday gives an insight into some of the props that were used in the movie. :Together Again - Actors William Shatner and Christopher Plummer reflect on working together in the early stages of their careers and again on Star Trek VI. *'Farewell' - A pair of featurettes. The first is a tribute to the late DeForest Kelley, while the second featurette includes interview footage with all of the cast from The Original Series and Iman, who portrayed Martia in Star Trek VI. *'Promotional Material' - A section of the DVD that consists of advertising from the film's original release. Also includes a documentary. A list of the promotional material which can be found here is listed below. :Teaser Trailer :Theatrical Trailer :1991 Convention Presentation By Nicholas Meyer – A description of the featurette presented at the start of this documentary reads, "The following was a special "sneak peak" look at Star Trek VI and was screened for fans attending a Star Trek convention in 1991. Includes interview footage with Nicholas Meyer discussing the movie and some behind-the-scenes footage. *'Archives' - A section of the DVD which offers a collage of background footage from the production of the film and and a collection of 4 storyboard sequences. The titles of these early concept sketches are listed below. :Praxis :''Assassins :Rura Penthe :Leaving Space Dock (This sequence does not appear in the movie) *'Interactive animated menus'